The development of materials used in the absorption pads or bodies of incontinence guards and diapers have made it possible at present times to configure different parts of the absorbent pads with mutually different properties, i.e. by the admixture of so-called superabsorbents, and thereby, for instance, enable the flow of liquid in an absorbent pad to be controlled in a desired manner. The use of superabsorbents also enables absorbent pads to be given smaller dimensions and nevertheless exhibit a satisfactory absorption capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,021 discloses an absorbent article having a multiplicity of bodies of superabsorbent material arranged in separate pockets between a cover sheet and a backing sheet. However, none of the sheets is elasticated in order to improve the fit of the article.
Leakage in modern diapers or incontinence guards is often because instead of being absorbed into the absorbent pad the liquid runs along the surface of the pad casing layer which lies nearest the skin and thereafter leaks from the diapers or incontinence guards. Such leakage may be due to the formation of folds or pleats at this surface when putting on the diaper or incontinence guard, these folds or pleats functioning as flow channels and therewith restricting the desired-dispersion of liquid.
Accordingly, strenuous efforts have been made in recent times within this field to improve the body fit of diapers and incontinence guards, so as to prevent undesirable deformation of the diaper or guard when it is put on. One conventional method of enhancing body fit is to provide the diaper or incontinence guard with elastication. Present day diapers and incontinence guards are therefore often provided with leg and waist elastication in order to achieve tightness along the edges of the diaper or incontinence guard. It has also been suggested that elastication is applied to the casing surrounding the absorbent pad, such that the casing will be given an appropriate form, for instance a basin-like configuration, so that the diaper or incontinence guard can be put-on correctly and so that undesirable deformation is prevented.
Another example of a diaper or an incontinence guard provided with elastication is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,760, in which one of the two casing layers enclosing the absorbent body comprises an elasticated, gathered portion in order to improve fit and enhance liquid retention. Expansion and contraction of the elasticated casing layer is permitted by the fact that the absorbent body is not bonded to this layer.
Although the provision of such elastication will impart improved properties to a diaper or an incontinence guard, the stiffness of the absorbent pad makes it difficult to utilize the elasticity of the elastication to the full and to provide elasticitiy to all those parts of a diaper or an incontinence guard desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,621 teaches a diaper in which the elastic properties of the diaper are achieved by enclosing an absorbent pad in a conventional casing, i.e. a casing comprising an outer layer of liquid-impermeable material and an inner layer of liquid-permeable material and is loosely fastened to an outer layer of elastic material in a manner such that this attachment will only influence the elastic properties of the outer layer to an insignificant extent. With this construction an attempt has been made to solve the problem of the influence of the absorbent body on the properties of the elastic, by producing the elastic properties of the article with the aid of a separate element separated from the absorbent pad. However, it is difficult, even with this construction, to achieve desired abutment of the absorbent pad against the skin of the user. due to the fact that the relatively rigid absorbent pad is unable to conform completely to the body contours.